Needleman's Bad Day
by Shadowelecman
Summary: The man with the spikey head only wanted to forget he had no girlfriend and watch Invader Zim. Fate said "Screw that."
1. The Bad Day Begins

Hey! Shadowelecman, in the house! Just a reminder that all of my Megaman stories are in the same pocket universe. So, my last story, The Flip-Off Stick, is in the same world as this story. And now, on to the show!

* * *

Needleman was having a bad day. Normally it didn't matter, but enough was enough!

First, he had to witness Splashwoman and Waveman making out on a sofa. Ugh. This event made him remember his lack of a girlfriend, as well as lose his lunch. Then, he saw a picture of Roll and Megaman together. They were siblings yes, but still, the lack of a girlfriend for him shown through. Then his friend the internet pulled up extremely disturbing pictures of the robot masters as females, also making him remember his lack of a girlfriend. Needleman rammed his head against a wall in utter frustration. It stuck. C'mon, there are big spikes on his head!

"Could things get worse?" Needleman asked himself, ripping his head from the wall.

Unfortunately for Needleman, things got a lot worse. His fault, he jinxed himself.

Oilman came rushing down the hallway, screaming an annoyed cry. Needleman realized the flip-off stick had been at work.

"Why are they mean to me?!?" Oilman whined at no one in particular.

"Calm down Oilman, I'm sure you have fans. Somewhere…" Needleman calmed the frantic Oilman. Not out of kindness of course, no one was kind to Oilman except Roll, but she was kind to everybody except Dr. Wily. Oilman's crying was really annoying. Like eggs and a tuba in a garbage compacter. Not a pretty noise for those with no imagination.

"You… you're right. I'm better!" the deluded and now cocky Oilman said, lifting his head and beaming. Oilman changed moods at the slightest "compliment". Many robot masters suspected Oilman whined _only_ for a freakin' compliment, but it went mostly unnoticed by most.

"Yeah, sure, now go the hell away," the depressed Needleman asked calmly.

"Okay," Oilman sang, skipping merrily down the hall. God, Oilman was a freakin' idiot.

Needleman decided that Invader Zim could fix anything involving girls. Except that someone had the Invader Zim complete series DVD. It was Geminiman. He was cocky and narcissistic, sure, but he was a good listener and brother. Needleman decided that he could settle with volume one of Invader Zim. Geminiman had the Twin Men and Doc Robot over and he would need the DVD. Those guys could make a very long party.

Needleman plopped on the cushy theater type seat and tried to turn the DVD projector on. Damn. No hands. Needleman forgot his Artificial Robotic Manipulators (A. R. M. s for short) at the computer. They were his hands. He needed them.

Needleman sighed and surveyed the lavish settings around him. It was like a real movie theater one pays to enter, only an extremely nice one, just one of eleven set up in Wily's current fortress. This one was tailored to the Invader Zim fans, as almost every robot master loved Invader Zim. The show so good Magicman loved it and he _hated_ most cartoons. The only robot masters who didn't love the show were Clownman (he was just a jerk), Oilman (no surprise, he hates everything), Astroman (claimed the show was racist towards aliens), and Pirateman (preferred a good Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon, but showed up in instances of gore and still "kind of enjoyed" the show). The theater had purple and green highlights on a black background with statues of Zim and GIR on the screen's right and left, respectively. Sometimes the statues would exchange witty banter, amusing people waiting for the DVD to start.

Needleman took the DVD (which was carried by a "happy-to-serve-you" type Mettaur" and promptly dropped it. He forgot he had no hands. Thankfully, the case and disc were fine. The Zim statue berated him while GIR sang a song of tacos. Audience interactive, Wily knew what he was doing.

Needleman let Geminiman and his posse have the Zim Theater while the Mettaur followed Needleman, as the Met had not been asked to leave yet.

Needleman decided to go get his A. R. M. s and watch the show in the normal theater, decorated with red curtains and a big Dr. Wily symbol in the middle of the two curtain's crease. But when he walked in the computer room to get his A. R. M. s, he found one helluva surprise waiting for him, one that Needleman's only reaction to was "What the f-?!?"

* * *

"Shadowelecman, what the hell is going to happen to Needleman?" You'll see in the next chapter of course! Honestly, I gotta post a chapter story at some point. Chapter two will be up by the Saturday after next, May 9th for those not in the know. Let's just say Needleman won't forget about his girlfriend troubles…


	2. The Fembots' Arrival

Whoa. Needleman almost laid down a bomb of F in surprise. What happened? I wonder… ;D Keep reading…

* * *

Needleman stared at the sight before him. The room was small and somewhat cramped, like always, but now there was a group of girls who looked like Cutman, Gutsman, and Iceman relaxing in there. Needleman could only stare. Wily had just gotten creepy.

The Cutwoman was like Cutman in most details, except for long, black hair flowing from her slips in the red mask. Wait a sec, that was a mask? What the hell was under that? Did Cutman wear a mask? Needleman's brain hurt. Interestingly, like Cutman was like an eight year old, Cutwoman was like a seven year old.

The Gutswoman was a little creepy. The short, brown hair was tied in a bun that stuck out of the back of her helmet, she had boobs, and her muscles weren't as large as Gutsman's. Other than that, she was an exact copy. Needleman was scared like hell. Gutsman always made him want to crap his pants. It was just Gutsman's (unintentional) way.

As for the Icewoman, her blond hair flowed out of the parka in a river of sexiness. The clea… well, on second thought, let's not go there. Too disturbing for me to write about. But it was just enough to be sexy and not something older readers and not younger ones would know about. Her legs were a model's make. Angels crafted this woman, not Dr. Wily. Needleman couldn't stop gawking at Icewoman. She was HOT.

A scissor stuck in his shoulder armor kept Needleman from any stupid and inappropriate comments. The rock near his face was also a big factor.

"Got a problem?" the Gutswoman asked in what the She-Thing's voice must've sounded like. Needleman almost crapped in his pants. Icewoman had kept his crap in his bowels though. First impressions being important and all that crap.

"Noooooo… where did you come from?" was all Needleman could force out of his… mouth… type… thing.

"Dr. Wily's lab of course!" the Cutwoman answered, playing with a teddy bear. It was adorable, but Needleman was too focused on not dying to notice adorableness right now.

"Can I go talk to Wily _and_ not get a rock thrown in my face please?" Needleman choked, as the rock was too close to his chest, which was his throat considering his lack of a head.

"Let him go Gutswoman, he's learned his lesson," the Icewoman reassured in a voice that made that 47 year old Scottish singer sound average. Angels _definitely_ made Icewoman.

"I will kill you in your sleep if you aren't careful," the Gutswoman threatened to the gasping Needleman. Only Icewoman kept him from crapping his pants at this point.

"Yeah, sure, please get the rock off of my chest/throat," Needleman gasped. The Gutswoman relented. "May I have my A. R. M. s back now?"

"They're on your body, silly!" Cutwoman chuckled in a singsong voice.

"Cutwoman, the A. R. M. s are devices for people like this man here with no hands. Here they are," Icewoman told Cutwoman as she handed Needleman the A. R. M. s. Oh yeah. She was smart, kind, _and_ hot. Needleman was glad he was open all of a sudden.

Needleman put on his A. R. M. s and dashed for Wily's lab. He burst the doors open dramatically before calling to Wily, "WHAT THE –swear word- ARE THOSE WOMEN ROBOT MASTERS DOING EXSISTING YOU SCREWED UP PERV!"

Wily looked up from… making… Bombwoman's… boobs… Needleman was gonna' need therapy.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, only my genius would! See, Megaman held back against Splashwoman, so I thought, 'If I make female robot masters of those Megaman has already faced, he would be doomed!' I expect him to go down at Icewoman," Wily ranted.

"Yeah, she's a… hey! I mean, do you realize the insanity/stupidity/general pervness of what you're doing Dr.?" Needleman sternly asked Wily before he could explain more.

"Yes, but I am insane. I am not stupid because my plan just plain rocks, and I am not a perv! Not too much…" Wily retorted.

"Ah, screw this. I'm going to watch Invader Zim."

"Oh, I'll go… no! I must finish my fembots!" and with that Dr. Wily went to complete Bombwoman's boobs.

"Oh, what the hell am I getting myself into?" Needleman asked himself, still being followed by the Mettaur (thought I forgot, huh?), and walking toward the theater. That was about the point of the explosion.

"Aw, come on!! Every time I try to watch Invader Zim today! EVERY FRICKIN' TIME!" Needleman exploded in a burst of rage.

"Excellent! I have cornered you, and now I will be taking that Invader Zim DVD, you racist!" the explosion's source threatened the very pissed off hero.

* * *

Who made the explosion? If you ask that, pay attention. Anyway… EXPLOSIONS!! FEMALE ROBOT MASTERS!! INVADER ZIM!! A PERVY MAD SCIENTEST!! Will our hero get through this bad day? Unlucky for Needleman, we're only a third of the way done! Next chapter up by May 16th. Don't miss it! Or you can, if you don't care about this story.


	3. Enter Astroman

When we last saw our hero, he was cornered by some jerk that called him a racist because he was watching Invader Zim. If you paid some _**attention**_ in the first chapter, you would know who this is. Anyway, on with the show…

* * *

Needleman had been denied Invader Zim, been forced to watch Wily make a female robot's boobs, and _now_ he had to deal with Astroman calling him a racist. Someone's day other than his was about to suck.

"So, I have cornered you Invader Zim Volume One! Prepare to be _**ASTRO CRUSHED**_!" the apparently suicidal Astroman gloated.

"Oh no you freakin' don't sucka fool!" Needleman threatened in his best Mr. T voice while chucking spikes at Astroman.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I wasn't ready for this!" Astroman carped, as he was pinned to a wall by his ears, satellites, and right hand. "Please don't kill me!"

"Dude, I just wanted to watch Invader Zim. So get the –swear word- out of my way and I promise I won't hurt you any more.

"Pinky swear?" Astroman sniffled.

"Fine, pinky swear," Needleman agreed.

As Needleman went to make a pinky swear with Astroman, he realized something.

"Wait a minute… I don't have a pinky!"

"Psych!" Astroman bellowed, sending down Astro Crushers on Needleman's head… chest… thingy.

"Aw crap nugget!!!" Needleman was able to get out before being crushed by asteroids.

When Needleman awoke, he was in Wily's infirmary recovering. The happy white, baby blue, and pink teddy bear and ducky surroundings were the only pieces of the castle that were in every single castle to date… ironic considering the skull exterior.

"Oh… my aching head area. Am I dead?" Needleman asked no one in particular.

"No, I don't think so," the most beautiful voice to ever exist in Wily's fortress assured.

"Are you sure? I think I'm in Heaven…" Needleman said gleefully.

"WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME YOU –swear word-!" the exact opposite of the previous voice raged.

"Dammit, I ended up in Hell with a taste of Heaven… OH CRAP!" Needleman realized.

"Calm down, you're fine silly head…less!" a child sang.

Yes, Icewoman, Gutswoman, and Cutwoman had arrived. Icewoman, the hottest of the hot… ironic in a way… Gutswoman, the She-Thing reborn, and Cutwoman the eight year old had come to make sure Needleman was okay… Gutswoman probably came reluctantly.

"Oh man, Astroman came for my… OH MY GOD, INVADER ZIM!! WHAT DID ASTROMAN DO TO IT!?!" the frantic Needleman questioned. His nervousness increased when the three females bowed their heads.

"Well… Astroman knew what he was doing…" Icewoman explained softly.

"I liked the show too…" Gutswoman admitted.

"Well, it _is _still in the operation…" Cutwoman said optimistically, but quietly.

"Operation? OPERATION?!?" Needleman practically spazzed out in worry.

Then, Dr. Wily came into the room sadly.

"Hello girls… oh, Needleman, good to see you're okay… I'm afraid the laser surgery… failed. Invader Zim Volume One… is… well not dead, it was never alive, but you know, it can't be watched again." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gasp-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Needleman screamed in despair. He hit the floor to vent his feelings as Icewoman patted his shoulder. "Astroman… is going… DOWN!!" Needleman announced, his voice becoming a demonic growl at the last word.

* * *

Astroman, you just screwed up big time. This chapter is pretty serious, but don't worry. Just like good ol' Bone, we'll go from serious to funny. Chapter 4 up by the 23rd of May. Training will begin to avenge Invader Zim… Rocky, prepare to be spoofed like you've never been spoofed by a Mega Man robot master from Mega Man 3 before. I like specifics.


	4. Spoofing Rocky No, Wait, Training

The line has been drawn. Astroman has destroyed Invader Zim Volume One. His death is now assured. Needleman will own him. But there is one problem. He got owned last time. So now, he's going to need some help if Astroman's ass is to be kicked…

"You wanted to see me?" Shadowman asked his brother. He had been having a bad day obviously, and he just burst into the dojo of Shadowman… with his best trap a smoking heap behind him. That's right. Needleman was here to cause major pwnage.

"Hell yeah. Astroman. He hates Invader Zim to the point where he destroyed it. I'm going to kick his ass. But I need training. You're better than most trainers that I need to pay. Teach me your ninja skillz. Or you could end up like your trap…" Needleman threatened.

"Dude, you could've just asked me…" Shadowman countered. He was secretive and had knowledge of thousands of martial arts and assassin techniques, but sometimes he was just a little _too_ laid back.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll fix the trap later…" Needleman apologized, his cheek-type places growing red in embarrassment.

Minutes later, Shadowman and Needleman had come to the training gym. Needleman was raring to go kick some training dummy ass. But then Starman came in.

"Hey, sorry about this, but some prankster filled the band's practice area with balloons. I'm going to have to practice here." Starman apologized. Starman was a real calm and laid back guy, and his band, if it weren't evil, would've been a huge hit. Real shame. Oh well. He just would've ended up on drugs then.

"Clownman, you ass. Oh well, I guess it's all right…" Needleman shrugged. It was training time.

The band's guitar started playing. Bum chicka bum, chicka bum, bom chicka bom… cool beans. Needleman was beating up some meat. Big sucker. Bout two feet. Hanging from the ceiling on a hook. Shadowman watched as the band started singing… "Rising up. Back on my fee-eet. Took my time, took my chan-ces."

'What the hell? I was never off my feet. What are those guys singing?' Needleman thought to himself before a big hunk of prime rib kicked his ass all over the floor.

"Dear god man, ignore the awesome music! Get your ass over to that conveniently placed sidewalk!" Shadowman yelled at Needleman.

"Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet, just a man, and his will, to surviiiive, it's the, eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, ri-sing up, to the challenge of our ri-val. And the last, known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all with the eyyyyyyyyyyyyyye, of the tiiiger." Starman went on to sing as Needleman ran up and down the sidewalk repeatedly to create the illusion of one big sidewalk.

'Cool. A tiger man is running around killing people. Now, rising up to the challenge of our rival… me vs. Astroman. Cool. Need more than a will to survive though. Thrill of the fight… sadist. And the eye of the tiger… what the hell?' Needleman thought to himself as his legs became some how stronger, as robots from this time don't need to train their muscles and reploids haven't been invented yet.

"Excellent! Now you're getting the eye of the tiger Needleman!" Shadowman called to Needleman as he timed the progressively faster sidewalk runs with a stopwatch. "Now back to the meat!" Crap.

"No meat! I'm done! I'm done!" Needleman said hurriedly as the band kept playing Eye of the Tiger.

"Now, I used to think I could own a robot master from Mega Man's eighth adventure. I actually succeeded. But I got an injury on my… well, it was a bad place that you aren't allowed to see. And if you give up now, I'll have Skullman…" Shadowman went on to say before a glass shattered, terrified screams echoed from down the hall, and the band started playing an ominous, frightening song of death and despair.

Skullman was the most frightening, bad ass, kick you in the groin and laugh at your misery type robot master ever. _EVER_. If he wanted to, he could make you wish _Britney Spears_ were after you. In all his game appearances, he had been censored because his original attack style would've made the game AO. Yeah. He was scary. Dr. Cossack disowned him, and Dr. Wily kept him chained up in the basement because otherwise Skullman would just kill every body in the fortress and feast on their flesh. Yeah. Skullman's pretty freakin' scary.

Needleman pissed his pants. And crapped them. Twice. "Shadowman. I'll keep up with your meat kicking my ass training. Just please _**DON'T LET SKULLMAN GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Needleman groveled.

Shadowman smirked. "That's more like it. But please realize I only did it because otherwise I'd beat myself up over you not being an actual graduate of Shadowman's school of ninja skillz. Honest. Now train bitch!"

Now, the meat would get it. Rather than just walk up to his meaty foe to get his ass kicked, Needleman shot a bunch of needles at the chain until the meat fell on the floor and all the juice leaked out.

"Excellent! Now you have speed, strength, and smarts. All you need is stamina, and you'll have the four Ses of ninja skillz. So now, let that bigger piece of meat beat you senseless, and your training will be complete." Shadowman praised Needleman.

Five hours later, and Needleman was finally going to drop. Shadowman was sure of it. Needleman kept going, but the meat was getting to be too much. That, and Starman's band, the Superstars, made of Starman, Gravityman, Galaxyman, and Sunstar, (Astroman was offered an instrument part, but he opted to do the stage effects instead) were convinced by Shadowman… or more so his money… to join in the Needleman's ass kicking spree. But Needleman went on. A+ for him. Now Needleman was getting weaker… he fell. Needleman looked up at Shadowman. "Am I ready?" He asked wearily.

"Yes," Shadowman answered his friend. "You are ready. But first, I've got an itch on my back I can't reach. Help your master!!"

Alrighty, I have finally updated this story… heh. Sorry. Astroman will have his ass kicked so hard; his ass's ass's ass's ass will burn with the force of the apocalypse. O. Nage. To. The. Max.


	5. Fighting Astroman

Now that Needleman's training is complete, he'll need to actually kick Astroman's ass. So yeah. Let's get it on. Once again, sorry I'm late…

The vault. Big. Grey. Vaulty. Held lots of crap that Wily needed to store. It was down in the basement, so it was rarely used… Skullman was down there for God's sakes… but it had some very interesting and dark secrets, like the hobo in storage unit H-63. That is another, less important and _much_ more serious story. The hobo container is, however, near where extra copies of Invader Zim are stored. And Astroman was going to destroy the whole freakin' vault.

"YES! My Astro Crusher (TM mark which no one can see and it comes out as a box so I just say screw it from here on out) will make short work of this… this… tool for racism! Time to destroy!" Astroman gloated to himself, as he had avoided a (thank God) asleep Skullman and was ready to break stuff.

"Stop right there!! Crap, too loud…" Needleman proclaimed, pointing a buster at Astroman.

"Eh? WHAT!?! WHO WOKE ME UP!?! I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR FLESH!!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!" Skullman screamed, biting the air… or it seemed like it. He was wearing a skull over his head. Yes, that is a _real_ skull from a robot Skullman killed… or so the therapists ranted when they were taken to the crazy house.

"Ulp. Anyway, eat needle!!" Needleman said to Astroman, much quieter than before.

"Astroman flicked the needles away. Wait, why am I saying that? I should just do it. Crap, being around Skullman made me crazy…" Astroman said while indeed flicking the needles away.

"Ha! You fell for it!" Needleman pronounced, which was pretty quiet with Skullman around.

"What the f-?" was all Astroman could get out before a giant slab of meat crushed him flat.

"YES!!! Oh, sorry Skullman, yes!" Needleman gloated as the meat quivered slightly.

"Sorry? Well, sorry gets you nowhere. I've apologized I don't know how many times. Cossack. He won't take me back. He's the reason. Him and his daughter. No. It's just his daughter. If she didn't exist, I wouldn't be around. KALINKA!!! DAMN YOU!!!" Skullman screamed ominously. Needleman would've crapped his pants, but Icewoman, Gutswoman, and Cutwoman came in.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Icewoman asked Needleman.

"I crushed Astroman with a slab of meat." Needleman replied.

"No, what's that hobo doing in storage unit H-63?" Icewoman asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh him. See, long before you were created and before Cossack was blackmailed into working for Wily…" Needleman started to explain before, of course…

"COSSACK? COSSACK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TALKING ABOUT COSSACK? I WILL FEAST ON HIS FLESH WITH SUCH MERRIMENT, IT WILL BE INSANE! A LITTLE LIKE… WELL, ME! HA, HA, HA!!" Skullman screamed. Dear God, that guy was frickin S_CARY_.

"He makes me crap my pants…" Astroman's voice came out from under the meat. "Hey, this prime rib is good! Want some?"

"Uh… no thanks," everyone except Skullman, who was in explicit and NC-17 rated rants, said while inching away.

"So… Needleman. You open for 7?" Icewoman asked Needleman.

"Yes! Yes I am! I'm open all day today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, the day after the day after tomorrow…" Needleman hastily stated.

"Oh good. I have a surprise for you," Icewoman said, beaming.

Needleman's excitement was barely conceivable, and he was hoping that this date with Icewoman would lead to something better, and something better, and something _much_ better…

"Here you go!" Icewoman showed Needleman. He was… disappointed.

In front of Needleman stood the Bombwoman. Just like Bombman, but with boobs and her red hair was in a bob cut.

"I thought you'd like to go on a date with her! It can be a double date with Tenguman and me too! He's so nice!" Icewoman smiled. Needleman pretended to be happy, but he was sad. Oh well, there's only four hours until he goes to bed…

Poor Needleman. His life kinda sucks. Oh, well. Next chapter up who knows when. I don't, not anymore anyway… Needleman's last four hours of the day will be… interesting.


	6. Double Dating and The Bad Day Ends

Okay, I live. There. I said it. I live. I survive. I'm writing. Anyway, Needleman's back for two more hours (the other two were boring and unimportant), but he's got some double dating to live through first. Yeah. This is gonna end badly…

On the bright side, Needleman was watching Invader Zim.

On the dark side, he was sitting holding hands with Bombman. But he had boobs and a bob cut.

Okay, he wasn't really holding hands (he had none) and it wasn't really Bombman. It was Bombwoman. Bombman's female look-alike. Wily had made her as part of some master plan to kill Megaman. Good luck. Well… Icewoman was right next to him… holding hands with Tenguman… sigh.

"Man… this has been an interesting day," Needleman said to himself.

"I know right? I like it though," Tenguman beamed over to Needleman. Man, Needleman was really mad at Tenguman right now. Which was a shame, because most of the time Tenguman was like, the best guy ever. Kind, polite, somewhat cocky… Mr. Perfect. Needleman, reflecting on it, realized that's probably why Icewoman chose him. It was also probably because of the muscles Wily built on him…

Well, Needleman did beat Astroman and save Invader Zim… that's some good out of this day. Of course he was within five feet of Skullman the crazed… that was not cool at all. AT. ALL.

"Man, it's been a really long day… I just want to go to bed," is what Needleman wanted to say, but Wily's programming kept his bots up until eleven before recharging them for the night. That's like sleeping for robots. It was nine now… just two more hours and Needleman could go to bed…

"I'm cold," Icewoman announced. Hoo boy, here we go… 'Want to get warmer?' 'Okay!' 'Like that?' 'Yes...' Needleman was about ready to leave but Bombwoman was still next to him.

Bombwoman wasn't actually all that bad… she was like a subdued version of Bombman. Positive, happy, liked to party when it was okay to do so… Needleman probably would've enjoyed the date, but with Icewoman the hot right there… he just wanted to leave before something snapped and someone got dead. Oh, well…

Zim was announcing his plan. Needleman couldn't even hear it. His thoughts were just somewhere else. Bombwoman got closer. Needleman wasn't a jerk, so he let it happen without moving. He just looked over and smiled. Well, he seemed like he was smiling. With that guy it's pretty hard to tell, considering he has no mouth.

Needleman's prediction came true. Icewoman was snuggling with Tenguman. 'Must. Not. Hurl. My. Cookies. I. Don't. Want. Those. Out. Of. My. Stomach.' Needleman thought to himself. He really wanted to go to bed.

"Halt Racists!" Oh god, here we go. Astroman was back.

"Dude, weren't you crushed under a ton of meat?" Tenguman asked Astroman.

"Well, it was really good prime rib man…" Astroman admitted, his lower body jiggling.

"Dude, is that a third satellite?" Needleman asked, concealing a smirk.

"No! Yes. Like I said, that was really good prime rib…" Astroman admitted.

"Well… dude, this is just a cartoon. Calm down," Tenguman urged to Astroman.

"I don't wanna! I've been impaled and crushed to destroy this thing, and dammit, THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!!" Astroman yelled while summoning meteors.

"Sorry about that, I'm having a _really_ bad day…" Needleman told Astroman.

"You are?" asked a hurt Bombwoman.

"What I meant was, I _was_ having a bad day when I stuck him to a wall, but now it's all better..." Needleman assured Bombwoman.

"Okay! :D," a smiling Bombwoman beamed.

"Too late for apologies Needlebitch! Eat Astro Crush!" Astroman screamed while causing meteors from hell to rain on our heroes.

"Ah, for the love of…" was the last thing Needleman could get out before meteors fell on him.

"Everyone okay?" Tenguman asked to the few he had saved from the meteors. Well, there were only a few, so no one really died… wait.

"Where's Needleman?" asked a concerned Icewoman.

"Oh my god," was all Tenguman could bring himself to say.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Astroman bellowed, Invader Zim in his hands. He was about to rip it in two, when a needle came out of nowhere and pinned the disk safely to a wall.

"What the…?" was all Astroman could get out before he was socked in the face.

"I. Am. Really. Pissed. Right. Now," was the voice's first statement. The second was, "Eat needle Astrobitch." The third was, in response to ow, "You like that sucka? Huh?" That's right. Needleman was okay.

"Needleman!" yelled Icewoman and Bombwoman as they ran up to him and hugged him. "How did you…?" "There was no way you could've…" was among the many questions they asked. But Needleman had only one answer.

"Nin. Ja. Skillz. With a z, that's important in determining coolness levels," was Needleman's universal answer.

"I'm glad you're okay," was all Tenguman could bring himself to say. He didn't know anyone had ninja skillz except Shadowman, Galaxyman(IRAGINATION reference), and himself. But now Needleman had them? Man, getting chicks gets harder and harder as time goes on, unless you're Tenguman, than nothing really changes.

"Well, it's all over now…" Needleman sighed in relief.

"Actually, my threat is over, but you guys are performing one of the creepiest sins there is and that is…" were Astroman's final words before he was whacked unconscious.

"What was that sin he was talking about?" Icewoman asked the two guys.

"Well, in context, we all have… the same… creator…" Tenguman realized.

"So technically… OH MY GOD, WE'RE DATING OUR SISTERS!!!!!!!" was Needleman's (correct) conclusion.

The next couple of minutes were pure chaos. What Wily's cameras could pick up were Needleman and Tenguman going on destructive rampages, the girls fainting, and either a Tengu Blade or Needle Cannon shot wiping that camera out. What nearby patrons could pick up was Needleman busting through a brick wall, Tenguman flying out of the roof, and two women who looked eerily similar to Iceman and Bombman in the middle of the floor, not to mention an unconscious and really fat Astroman in the corner and Invader Zim Volume One Disc One pinned to the wall by a needle. Then came the silence.

"Okay, what the –CENSORED- is going on here?" were the first words spoken by witnesses to the event. BTW, it was Bubbleman who spoke first, just because he's got it rough and kind of deserves to have _something_ good happen to him.

Two hours later, the robot masters were getting to their recharge stations. The only ones missing were Icewoman, who was hiding in the bathroom and refused to come out, Bombwoman, who was in the fridge eating comfort food, Astroman, who was getting the fat sucked off of him, Tenguman, who was resisting ripping his arm off in repentance (he succeeds) and Needleman, who was praying for forgiveness when the final judgment comes around.

"Oh well, they'll come eventually…" was Wily's only thoughts on the matter that he cared to speak aloud. In his mind, all he could think was… 'THESE WOMEN WERE A BRILLIANT IDEA!!! AND THE ORIGINAL MASTERS, MADE BY DR. LIGHT, (Common misconception is that Cutman, Gutsman, Bombman, Iceman, Fireman, Elecman, Timeman, and Oilman were built by Wily, but that is not true. Dr. Light built them, just like he built Megaman. Just clarifying this mistake, as it gets on my nerves.) WILL STOP COMPLAINING THAT THEY NEED A GIRLFRIEND! I'M A FRICKIN' GENIUS! MEGAMAN IS GOIN' DOWN TO CHINATOWN!!! HA, HA!!!'.

"Ugh… I did not like yesterday…" were Needleman's first words upon waking up. Luckily, it was all over now.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Splashwoman and Waveman were not making out… Needleman was confident all was right with the world. And then… THE DEMON TEDDY BEARS!!! Sorry, that was tempting. Needleman woke up to pancakes, butter, and two new sisters.

"Meet Firewoman and Elecwoman!!!" Wily announced.

Firewoman was Fireman with a better body, boobs, and instead of the Olympic torch on her head, red hair flowing down an Olympic torch hair accessory. Elecwoman was like Elecman, but her suit was a skin tight jumpsuit, her mask was more glittery, and she had long brown hair. And of course, she had boobs.

"Well… at least some people will be happy…" Needleman said to himself.

"Oh yeah, I also tric… convinced Dr. Light to create female counterparts for all of you! You're all gonna get girlfriends!" Wily announced happily. Everyone cheered.

"Today is a brand new day!!!" beamed Needleman, who cheered loudest of all.

HAPPY END!!! Okay, that Bubble Bobble reference was just too good to pass up. But, Needleman's done right? Right. Now, Needleman's Bad Day is finally over. Awww. But, if you guys n' gals leave enough comments (five), I'll start smelling sequel! So come on! If you want to see more Needleman, review! Bye now, I have to work on those other stories I promised…


End file.
